My Protector
by Mukkura
Summary: Suguri helps Teppei with dogs he can't handle sometimes and in return, he's there for her when she needs someone to protect her from nightmares. Oneshot.


I haven't read Inubaka in a while so please excuse the slight OOC in this...I hope you enjoy it anyways.

* * *

"Suguri, help me with this dog will you?" The large friendly man calls from the backroom.

"Coming!" She quickly finishes cleaning the Welsh Corgis' cage before running into the backroom, "What did you need Teppei?" The short haired girl tilts her head, a smile on the dog lover's face.

"I'm having some trouble with this pup…" Teppei moves out of the way, bringing to view the large Great Pyrenees puppy. Suguri's dark eyes widen with joy.

"Oh my god! It's a Great Pyrenees puppy!" Suguri kneels down and hugs the large white dog, "He's beautiful!" The white dog wags its tail and licks her cheek, happy peeing onto her pants, "Oh, not again." Suguri smiles, amazing Teppei once again with her dog powers.

"Could you groom him and trim his nails for me?" Teppei asks as Suguri dries the pee from her pants.

"Sure." Suguri smiles happily at Teppei.

Teppei finds his heart skipping a beat at her smile and becomes confused by it. He decides to ignore it and clears his throat, "Do you remember much about the Great Pyrenees?"

"Of course! Origin: France. Life Span: 10-12 years. Height Range: 26-32 inches**. **Weight Range: 90-140 pounds. Colors: White sometimes with gray markings-"

"Okay, that's enough….good job." Teppei smiles slightly at her, proud.

Suguri blushes and holds her breath. Her eyes seem to sparkle as she sighs happily, "You praised me~"

"Uh…yes…I did…" Teppei looks to the side, a bit confused, "I'm going to go to the front and take care of things now…." Teppei awkwardly walks out of the silent room while Suguri watching him like an obsessed fangirl, making it more awkward for Teppei as he tries to ignore it.

"He praised me ~"Suguri sighs again, hugging the white puppy. The puppy, of course, could care less that Teppei had praised Suguri, but she seemed happy so he didn't complain. He didn't even complain when she started washing him and trimming his nails. The large dog was securely placed in the large cage in the middle of the puppies' area before she went about her normal routine of helping customers and cleaning up after the puppies.

._.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Teppei?" Suguri peeks into Teppei's room, her pillow tightly in her arms "Are you still awake?"

"…yeah, what's wrong?" Teppei sits up and looks over at her as she walks over to him, Lupin at her side.

"I had a bad dream." She whimpers.

"A bad….really?" Teppei sighs, "You're not a child Suguri….I'm sure you can handle a bad dream or two…." Suguri whimpers again, looking up at him with a lowered head, giving him the puppy dog eyes, making him feel a little bad, "Uhh….well…you don't have anything to worry about. Lupin's always there to protect you." At the sound of his name, the mixed mutt looks up at Teppei, "Right Lupin?" Teppei glares slightly at the dog, somehow making the dog nod. Teppei blinks, confused at first before turning to Suguri, "See, Lupin will protect you."

Suguri pouts, "Lupin wouldn't protect me if attacker gave him food." Lupin looks down, his tail lowered in shame at the truth that his master spoke.

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't protect you from nightmares…."

"You'll protect me from attackers though right? You will won't you?" Suguri whimpers as she gives him the puppy dog eyes again, making him avoid her gaze.

"Yeah…I would…"

Suguri places her pillow next to him and crawls into his bed, "Then let me sleep with you for tonight."

"W…what?" Teppei blushes slightly from Suguri's words, "You can't sleep with me for tonight!" He pushes her off his bed, "Bring your futon in here or something! You're not sleeping on my bed." He says firmly to her, being completely serious.

"Okay…fine…" Suguri pouts, "But why can't I sleep in your bed? I won't kick you off…"

"You are a girl, I am a boy. We aren't married nor are we going out so we're not allowed to be sleeping in the same bed." Teppei sighs, "Don't you have any shame? Why would you ask to sleep in the same bed as a guy?"

Suguri blushes, "Why would you ask that? I was just thinking of sleeping, what did you think I was suggesting that we do?" Suguri tilts her head, a sly smile on her face.

"Go get your futon before I change my mind about letting you sleep in here." Teppei sighs.

"Right." Suguri nods and runs out of the room, her mixed mutt following close behind her, his tail wagging. She gathers up her futon and blankets before going back into Teppei's room.

"Lupin's going to have to go back into the cage outside…."

"….aww….okay, come on Lupin…" Suguri walks out of the room, Lupin at her side, his tail down. She leads him outside and into the large cage next to Noa who was Teppei's beautiful purebred Black Labrador Retriever, "In you go." Lupin walks in the cage and looks up at her whimpering, "You're hungry again?" Lupin nods his head and whimpers, "Fine, but you're going to end up fat." Suguri sighs and brings the glutton a large bowl of dog food, "There, now be a good boy." Lupin ignores her and scarves the food down as his master walks back indoors. The short haired girl steps back into Teppei's room, whom was lying on his bed, his back faced towards her. Her futon was next to his bed, already set up, "Did you do that for me Teppei?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Thanks…"Suguri smiles at him, even though his back was towards her. She pulls the blanket over her legs as she sits down on her futon, "Hey Teppei?"

"….hm?"

"Do you like me?"

"…..yeah, sure of course….why else would I hire you?"

"No….I mean do you like me….more than a friend?"

"…..what?" Teppei turns to face her, "What are you trying to say?"

"I like you Teppei….more than a friend…."

"…You're half awake Suguri, get some sleep." He turns his back on her again, "You must be tired. Plus we have to wake up early tomorrow, don't forget that."

"I guess so….but I think I really do like you…." Suguri blushes, "Maybe even love you…"

"You're half awake, get some sleep."

"Okay….good night." Suguri lays and, pulling the blanket to her shoulders and closing her eyes, quickly drifting into sleep.

"Idiot…." Teppei glares at his wall, blushing slightly, "What a thing to ask a guy in the middle of the night when you're going to sleep right next to him….." He turns to look at her, smiling slightly, fondly at her as he watches her sleep peacefully, "Silly girl….I told her she was tired…" He reaches down and gently pets her short hair, mumbling, "Of course I like you….why else would I let you sleep in my room…."

* * *

I didn't proof read it or anything. It is 2:14 in the morning. I do not feel like proof reading it. Sorry. I just had to finish this fanfic before I let myself go to sleep! I had to! It just bothered me so much when one of my favorite mangas didn't have many fanfics...many others don't either so I'll work on writing them, I just love this series too much to let it sit there with three fanfics, one of them being a crossover. If this is good, I will write more. I already have another one planned but I will write that...later today I guess O_O Thanks for reading my silly one shot! I hope you liked it^^  
Now...goodnight?


End file.
